x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Summers / Cyclops
''Cyclops 'Scott Summers / Cyclops ''Scott Summers'', or known as'' 'Cyclops / Cyke / Slim''' is the former leader of The X Men (after Professor X) and a mutant capable of emitting a powerful optic blast beam which produces intense energy. The extent of this ability is unknown. He is a natural rival to Wolverine and Jean Grey's lover, as Logan would also have feelings for Jean, who would later become The Phoenix and aparently kill Scott, leaving Cyke's fate unknown. '''Early Life Scott Christopher Summers was born in Southern California in 1969 from unknown parents although it is rumored that he is the son of Alex Summers ( Havok). Not much is known from his former life, only that during prom night at his former high school, Scott bumped into a wall when he was with his date Selina Ki, and even if he saw everything fine at first, Scott tried to open his eyes and destroyed everything in his line of sight, possibly injuring his date as well as other students. He transfered from his high school and moved to Nebraska where he would be found by Charles Xavier after the Three Mile Island arc, thus finishing his studies at Xavier's School and becoming the official leader of The X Men as well as the second student ever ( from Xavier's second generation). 'Three Mile Island '(X-Men Origins: Wolverine) During class, young Scott would suffer from headaches while his teacher tells him to take his glasses down, and as he refuses, he is punished to remain after class and finish writing on the blackboard. He is then stalked by Victor Creed who captures him not before Scott unleashes a blast beam which tore apart most of the school. He is then put to sleep by William Stryker , his official capturer and sent to Three Mile Island, as part of the mutant prisoners there, who became part of the Weapon XI experiment. Scott's DNA is then used for the 'Deadpool' to complete him by enabling his optic blast mutation and the former is placed in a cell with a carbon blindfold over his eyes, becoming a prisoner. After he is set free by his future love rival, Wolverine, he is then guided by the telepathic voice of Professor X who guides him and other mutants ( including Emma, Quicksilver and Psylocke) to safety. There, he meets Professor X for the first time as he and the other mutants leave with his helicopter. 'Fifteen years later' (X-Men) After graduating Xavier's school, Scott became a teacher with the motivation of helping and protecting other young mutants like him who don't know how to control their abilities as well as teaching them combat, flying the X-Jet, and completing training sessions with them in The Danger Room. Under Professor X's guidage, Scott becomes the official leader of the X Men during missions, being assisted by Storm and Jean ( the only other teachers). One of their missions included rescuing Rogue from being captured by Sabretooth under Magneto's orders as well as saving Wolverine in the process. After being brought at the school, Wolverine became a rival to Scott including the fact that they were both in love with Jean Grey, as Scott was her official boyfriend. Scott would oftenly protest against taking Wolverine with the rest of the team, but the latter respnded back, both in an arguably matter. When Wolverine went to rescue Rogue by his own, he took Scott's motorcycle as the latter would reach the train station Rogue was about to leave in with Storm. As Storm was searching for information at the reception, she was grabbed by the throat by Sabretooth as Toad managed to use his slimy tongue to take off Scott's visor as the latter destroyed the station's ceiling and collapsed. After the incident, Storm used he lightning powers to blast Sabretooth into a wall as she grabbed Scott and headed out while The Brotherhood escaped with Mystique on an helicopter. After Charles falls into a coma produced by Mystique's early tampering with Cerebro, Scott is not aware that Charles could still hear him or not, though he openly talks about the Professor's early decision of naming himself leader of the team and that he knew about his great responsability. Scott then attempts to stop Jean from using Cerebro, as its utilization would be lethal to anyone else except the Professor. After Jean locates Magneto through'' Cerebro'', Scott prepares his strategy to infiltrate Liberty Island without getting caught by the Coast Guard. After reaching the island, Scott is kicked by Toad against a wall as he gets sealed inside a chamber while the Brotherhood's slimy member fights Storm and Jean, proving to be over the edge on the two female X Men and Wolverine fights off Mystique. After blasting the wall of the chamber away, Scott helps Jean while Storm blasts Toad with her lightning, causing him to fall into Hudson River. When Wolverine takes Mystique out, they all head to save Rogue, only to get caught by Magneto as he orders Sabretooth to guard the X Men. Wolverine frees himself from Magneto's restrains and fights Sabretooth and as the latter grabs Logan by the throat, Jean helps Scott re-direct his optic blast to Sabretooth, knocking him over the statue, making him fall into the same boat the Brotherhood members arrived with. After Logan volunteers himself to destroy the radiation machine and free Rogue, he gets lifted by Storm's whirlwind as Jean provides him stability with her telekinetic powers and Scott positions his optic blast beam on Magneto. Having a clear shot at him, Scott uses his ability and makes Magneto fall, as Logan destroys the machine and rescues an unconscious Rogue. They all take off before the Coast Guard arrives and take Magneto prisoner. Later at the mansion, Scott reveals to the team that Mystique actually escaped her confrontation with Logan and survived, taking the form of Senator Robert Kelly, whom died after reaching the mansion. Logan takes Scott's motorcycle without taking his permission and heads to Alkali Lake afterwards. 'The Hidden Agenda' (X2: United) Scott would be seen at a museum exhibition with Jean, helping her cope with her powers as she told him that she lost control of her abilities soon after Liberty Island and that she had nightmares since then. When the Professor interferes after a fight at the museum, using his powers to make the folks stop motion, Scott takes the students out of there and when they return at school, they witness the assassination attempt news of the U.S. President at the television as the Professor names Jean and Storm to head out and detain the mysterious teleporting mutant who appears to be hard to locate since his powers are used constantly to move. In the meanwhile, the Professor, being convinced that Magneto would use one of his minions to kill the president, he heads to the plastic prison to question him, taking Scott with him in case of a drastic turn of events. After locating the teleporter, the Professor names Wolverine to take care of the mansion in his absence as both him and Scott head to the prison, unaware that Magneto received an earlier visit from William Stryker, who applied on him a powerful biochemical which makes any mutant reveal any detail and brainwash in controling them. Scott is shot with the biochemical by Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike), unaware of this fact and uses his powers and combat skills to fight off the situation as he gets knocked unconscious by Lady Deathstriker and both The Professor and Magneto fall asleep due to sleeping gas being used. Later, after The X Men and Magneto infiltrate the secret underground base at Alkali Lake, Cyclops is placed there to guard the entrance while the Professor is being brainwashed by Jason Stryker. After using his optic blast beam on Jean, she almost gave in to The Phoenix when she finally deflects his blast and throws him away several feet away. After finally recovering and becoming aware of his actions, he takes Jean out of there after which saving the Professor and heading for the X-Jet outside the base. Because of the X-Jet's systems being temporarily down, Jean decides to buy enough time for the rest to take off safe as the huge wave of water was coming the X Men's direction and Jean knew it. After deflecting the water wave with her telekinesis, Scott realized that it's too late for her to be saved as Jean used the Professor's mind to say her last words to Scott. After getting seemingly killed by the flood, Scott unleashes his rage towards Logan as they are all grieving over their loss. When leaving Alkali Lake, the Professor ha sone last thing to do to put an end to Stryker's hidden agenda and pays an unsuspected visit to the U.S president to convince him that it was all Stryker and that normal mutants have little to no business in the whole deal. Many days later, Scott is wandering aimlessly still grieving over the loss of his loves life as Logan decides to comfort Scott by telling him that he did all he could. 'Grieving and loss of command' (X-Men: The Official Game) Scott would fell in depression because of his loss and though being a powerful presence among The X Men, his lack of interest developed over time towards training in The Danger Room and teaching, and became a liability. The Professor would notice this change in Scott's behaviour and leaved him to cope with the situation, though removed him from being the leader of the X Men for a time during the weeks after Jean's death towards the destruction of Master Mold above Tokyo arc. Scott would oftenly develop nightmares including Jean's death and made him vulnerable.